Talk:Turkey505/@comment-76.185.38.62-20200212032311/@comment-43624547-20200212222140
Oh pardon me, Raspy, wouldn’t want to make the Queen of England cry… All kidding aside I do mean “the mature one” when I used the words “the mature one”. You precisely just proved my point in all honesty. Rather than accepting MY edits on MY page, you conclude to starting an argument over what is believed by most folks with common sense, as unimportant. But I recognize how much you value the little game and how much amusement such brings forth to you which is certainly by all means enough for you to argue your way to victory. Just recently, you made several edits to you page regarding me, and I reacted by simply ignoring them and proceeded to make my own edits regarding you. I never once came to your page and acted like a fool in the comments to highlight what I disagree with. I simply laughed to myself after reading your page, and went back to editing mine. When you refer to my claim on you being retarded, you are referring to the past, which no longer applies to one that has undergone change. Regurgitating the past is only valid if one has not undergone such change and remains the same. So right now, at this moment, rewinding the tape will not aid your case. What amazes me is that after all this time, you still haven’t seem to get over one of I’m sure many names you consider “mean”. WHO CARES, MOVE ON, lol. I remember one time you called me a faggot; I don’t care, it’s just an opinion, just like mine regarding you in the room name. The world lives on… Another thing I find pretty damn well hilarious is how you seem to imply that I lone play to “be” you which is what I love to call BOGUS. I can’t believe I’m actually here to explain the process of playing a fucking 2D game to you. Anyway, so I shall go that route with you if I must. First of all, you play to level up which is what EVERY serious player wants, am I wrong? That’s not copying, that’s called playing the game. Second of all, I know numerous people that own alt accounts, which is something that serious players also practice. In another words, that is also called playing the game, not copying. My wiki page was never intended to copy your wiki page either, if that’s another one of your concerns. It’s simple; you have common goals/achievements that numerous serious players share in common. That’s not copying, regardless of how much you want it to be. I just can’t even begin to comprehend why handling disagreement is such a struggle for you, especially at your “supposed” age. I literally just stopped even commenting to you when disagreement occurred for that exact reason. However, I will never stop responding to your comments as I try to seek out your perspective towards the situation. This is very and truly sad, what this has had to become between you and me, however until you prove to me that you are the man you claim to be, I shall remain with my opinions. Anyway, take it easy, Mr. 50 year old.